A Family Of Utroms
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Adora finds the family she's been looking for. Written by guestsurprise. I only posted it for them. :)


**Another wonderful story by guestsurprise, who owns Adora. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles belongs to its respective owners.**

* * *

 **A Family Of Utroms**

Adora sadly walked through the ally in the middle of the night. She knew the police were looking for her because she ran away from the orphanage. She was refusing to stay there with those horrible people and caretakers. Nope! She decided to make a run for it.

"At least I can breathe here," she said to herself.

"What are you doing here all alone?" A gentle voice whispered. Adora turned and saw a man behind her. He had a caring and gentle face and he was very tall. "Don't be afraid."

"S-Stay back!" She said, now getting into a protective stance.

"I won't harm you." He said, now moving forward. She backed up and tripped over a trash can landing in the deep snow. She tried to get loose, but it was no use! She heard him chuckle and come forward and try to grab her foot. She kicked at him, but he easily dodged. She did it again, but this time he grabbed her foot! She tried to pull back, but he wouldn't let go!

"Young one, calm down. I have no intention of harming you." He said, now pulling her up. Once he let her go, he grabbed her gently by the shoulder as she tried to run. "Stop. It is cold. You are not properly dressed for this weather."

"I'm fine." She said barely above a whisper.

"No…but you will be." He smiled.

"Let go of me!"

"No need to be afraid." He said, now gently placing his hands on her face. She stopped struggling and looked deep into his eyes; it felt like she was in some sort of trance. "Now then. Let's get you somewhere warm and safe." And with those words, he helped her to her feet and led her away into the safety of the night.

 _One hour later…_

"Of course we will let her stay for the night, Mortu. She is more than welcome." Splinter smiled.

"I thank you. I thank you all for your kindness. I...Michelangelo! Do not do that." Mortu chuckled, feeling the mischievous turtle slick a hand under his robot's stomach and tickle his pink flesh.

"Sorry! I couldn't help it." Mikey chuckled. His eyes widened when he saw Mortu then slowly turn and look at him! He then used his robot body to pin down the small turtle!

"AH! Mortu, no!"

"Now what has you all concerned, Michelangelo? I have not touched you yet." He chuckled as the stomach compartment then opened! Adora gasped in horror as a small alien slithered out and jumped on Michelangelo's stomach! He began slithering his tentacles on Mikey's stomach and making him laugh! Adora couldn't handle it anymore; she swayed a bit and then fell with a thump on the floor. Both Mortu, Splinter, and Mikey turned to see her unconscious on the floor.

"Adora!" Mortu called out in shock. He turned and slithered across the floor and crawled up on her stomach, gently trying to wake her.

"How do you know her name?"

"From her ID tag in her wallet. It is in her left pocket." Mortu replied, not even breaking his concentration and trying to wake up the young girl. He slithered along her stomach and then crawled up near her neck. "Come now, Adora. Wake up, young one." He whispered.

She slowly began to stir, but when she opened her eyes, she was met with the blue and concerned eyes of Mortu himself. She squeaked and tried to pull herself back, but he wrapped his tentacles around her neck and shoulders.

"H-HELP ME! LET GO!"

"Don't be afraid, Adora." He said, trying to keep a grip on her.

"H-How do you know my name?!"

"From your ID tag, now calm down." He said, gently placing a tentacle under her chin. She giggled a bit and he cocked a curious brow. He then did it again and she tried to remove his tentacles, but soon he let all of them wiggle on her upper chest and neck.

"N-NO! STOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHHOHOHOHOP!" She giggled.

"I will once you are calm, young one."

"I-I AHAAHAHAHAHAM CAAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAALM!"

Finally, Mortu stopped and let her breathe a bit, but he still had a grip on her. He leaned his face closer to hers and she closed her eyes to prepare for something bad to happen. She then felt him gently touch her forehead with his own. She opened her eyes and saw him give her a gentle grin.

"Now, don't be afraid. I am here to help you. My name is Mortu and I am from a race of beings called Utroms."

"Really? So, you're an alien?" She said in amazement.

"Yes, young one. And right now, I want to focus on finding you a home." He said, now sitting on her knees.

"And you are welcome to stay here for a bit with us!" Mikey smiled, now kneeling down before her.

"Thank you." She smiled, now giggling as Mortu and Mikey gently poked her and made her laugh. Mikey and Mortu both helped her stand up and carried her deeper into the tunnel for a good night sleep. Adora finally had a place to rest from her long journey.

* * *

 **guestsurprise's words: Just a thought I had!**

 **To guestsurprise: What a great story! I love the Utroms from the early 2000's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They're so neat! :)**

 **To everyone else: Please leave guestsurprise a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
